


Ожидаются огненные дожди и падающие звезды

by Gevion



Category: Hemlock Grove, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Dark, F/M, Gen, Insanity, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cперва сам Питер воскресает, потом умирает его кузен, а Оливия всегда слишком любила показуху, чтобы отказаться от приглашения всех родственников Годфри на похороны Нормана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ожидаются огненные дожди и падающие звезды

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для Фандомной Битвы-2014.  
> Кроссовер с сериалом «Hemlock Grove», спойлер относительно финала его 2-го сезона; текст родился из идеи, что Питер может быть кузеном Нормана Годфри.

Питер оказывается в Хемлок Гроув сидящим в кресле напротив Оливии с бокалом красного полусухого, отдающего металлическим привкусом, так: сперва сам он воскресает, потом умирает его кузен, а Оливия всегда слишком любила показуху, чтобы отказаться от приглашения всех, даже самых распоследних родственников Годфри, на похороны своего любовника, отца своего обожаемого сына, брата своего мужа. И кем там еще был для нее Норман в их больных отношениях.

Норман умирает, Питер приезжает на похороны — и это нормально, так и поступают обычные люди: видят своих родственников только на похоронах да свадьбах.

Нормальные люди, правда, не возвращаются с того света и не захлебываются от собственной крови, когда их пассии вырывают им сердца, одновременно вгрызаясь в горло и выдирая трахею зубами. Зубами, господи. Питер вовсе не гуманист, но думает, что даже для него такое — слишком. Потом он, правда, вспоминает Лору и соглашается сам с собой, что недалеко ушел от невестки.

Интересно, как долго безучастный персонал оттирал то месиво с пола башни Годфри?

Свою испачканную одежду Оливия, конечно же, выбросила. Хотя могла и оставить на память. Сентиментальная Оливия — это так нелепо, что Питер ухмыляется. Наверняка это неприлично сейчас, когда он находится в доме своего умершего кузена, но мертвецам ведь все равно, их такие мелочи, как соблюдение приличий, не трогают совершенно. Питер знает по собственному опыту. Лежи себе да разлагайся, даже делать ничего не надо — природа и черви позаботятся обо всем сами. Загробная тишина, уют, какой только может обеспечить деревянный ящик с бархатной обивкой, покой. Норману сейчас наверняка хорошо. Или хотя бы лучше, чем непосредственно перед смертью — Оливия и в лучшие годы ласковостью не отличалась. «Убей меня нежно», хмыкает про себя Питер, это не о ней.

Можно представить, закатывает глаза Питер, каким был их секс. Наверняка Оливия полосовала своими когтями бока Нормана чуть не до обнажающихся ребер, кричала, извиваясь в оргазме, так, что лопались барабанные перепонки, и вела даже тогда, когда вставала перед ним на колени, а после глотала его сперму. В том, чтобы представлять, как его кузен трахал вдову другого его кузена, думает Питер, есть нечто _восхитительно_ извращенное.

Он мало что знает о ведьмовских секретах, но уверен, что на основе любой телесной жидкости можно приготовить такую дрянь, которая может не просто кровь в грязевую жижу превратить, но и в могилу свести. Со ста процентами вероятности. А Оливия все равно решила сделать все своими руками. Это о многом говорит.

Нормальные люди многим выгодно от них отличаются, но быть частью стада — не для таких, как они.

Чутье на исключительность, видимо, и притащило в Хемлок Гроув Оливию. Чуть ли не силком приволокло.

Интересно, зачем она позвала на похороны его? Питер никогда не был близок с Норманом. Всегда помнил, как тот приезжал к нему в больницу — лечебницу — Бикон-Хиллз, и не мог этого простить. Того, что кузен видел его полумертвым, безмолвным куском умирающей плоти, которая пыталась исцелиться только из-за инстинкта, кричавшего: жить, жить, _жить_.

И все же он приезжает. И принимает ее приглашение посетить дом, в котором не был уже очень давно: особняк, принадлежавший еще его дядюшке и тетушке, снобам, каких поискать. Они так и не смирились, что одна ветвь семьи переехала в Калифорнию — какое отвратительное, возмутительное плебейство — и брюзжали об этом до конца своих дней.

* * *

 

Оливию Питер раскусил еще на ее свадьбе с Джей Аром, на которую приехал один: Талия наотрез отказалась, и, кажется, многие тогда вздохнули спокойно.

Питер все понял с первого взгляда. Не какие-то тайные знания нечистой силы и не оборотнический нюх подсказали ему, нет, этими детскими штучками пусть развлекается Дерек.

Питер посмотрел на нее всего раз, целуя ей руку: посмотрел в глаза, _заглянул_ прямо в черные зрачки, расширившиеся от какой-то дряни, которую она капает до сих пор, окунулся в их непроглядную тьму и все понял. Еще один побочный эффект безумия: он теперь за милю чует таких же.

Оливия, безусловно, поняла все про него тогда же.

* * *

 

Она сидит — _восседает_ — в кресле с грациозностью вдовствующей королевы. Смотрит на него, потом на бокал, потом снова на него. Время капает, как вода в восточной пытке: прямо ему на темечко. Питер уже раздражен чуть не до бешенства. Если так и дальше пойдет, сохранять спокойствие будет невозможно.

Он решает нарушить молчание первым:

— Ты по прежнему прекрасна.

Это вовсе не комплимент.

Она закидывает ногу на ногу. Поправляет бордовую юбку. Раньше Оливия носила только белое. Питер помнит, как читал о ней статью в каком-то модном журнале: белая королева, ледяная в своем спокойствии колдунья, черная вдова Хемлок Гроув. Многовато титулов для одной зажившейся ведьмы, как по нему. Не то чтобы он завидовал, конечно.

Длинными пальцами она заправляет пряди волос за ухо. Это выглядело бы попыткой соблазнения, ничем не прикрытым флиртом, не будь они теми, кем являются на самом деле.

Оливия улыбается, когда Питер спрашивает ее:

— Пытаешься заполучить последнего из нас?

Вдова его брата — ядовитая белладонна. («Красавица, красавица», — услужливо подсказывает ему истинное значение слова память.) Вдова его брата — ядовитый же аконит. Пахнет она до того медово-сладко, что у него начинает кружиться голова. Тогда Питер вздрагивает, пытаясь развеять морок, и напоминает себе об отраве, оставшейся ждать его в Бикон-Хиллз: о маковых полях и огненной календуле, терпкой и вяжущей, молодой, текущей соками, стоит лишь легонько сжать ее в руках. У Лидии кровь такая же дурная, как и у Оливии. Им нельзя знакомиться.

Оливия отвечает, когда он уже почти забывает, о чем спрашивал:

— Слишком поздно для этого.

Наклоняется немного ближе, такая хищная, что он не может удержаться и вжимается спиной глубже в кресло — совсем немного, но она точно успевает заметить. Словно читая его мысли, говорит:

— Расскажи мне о своей рыжей девчонке.

Теперь Питеру становится по-настоящему не по себе. Ее нужно немедленно отрезвить. Нужно сказать: видишь, что ты натворила? Видишь, что _мы_ делаем с теми, кого любим? Запретить ей или помешать добиться того, чего она захочет, не может никто. Остается один выход.

— Я слышал, Роман не разделяет твоих пристрастий, — говорит он. Осознанно и безжалостно бьет по самому больному.

Не из мести: пусть Оливия убила его кузена — обоих его кузенов, — сам он разодрал собственную племянницу. Кто Питер такой, чтобы судить?

Ее удар ничуть не менее болезненный:

— Один старый волк вовремя не съел глупую девчонку. А потом долго лил слезы, когда до ее нежной шейки добрался кто-то другой. Алый и рыжий, ты только представь, насколько ей бы подошло кровавое ожерелье.

Она смеется. Как-то тихо и странно, так, что на секунду он пытается представить, как звучал бы ее смех, если бы она не сдерживалась. И будь Питер проклят, обречен на что-то еще, кроме смерти, жизни после смерти и _смерти после жизни после смерти_ , если ему не страшно (всего какая-то капля, но и ее достаточно для того, кто обычно ничего не боится), когда он кусается в ответ:

— Один рыцарь подарил свое сердце прекраснейшей из женщин, а она восприняла те слова буквально и вырвала его прямо из грудной клетки: еще бьющееся, еще теплое, еще любящее. Такое _живое_. Будем и дальше говорить загадками?

Вот теперь она хохочет в голос. Как бы ни было прискорбно признавать, пальма первенства в безумии здесь принадлежит не ему.

* * *

 

В одном он отдает ей дань уважения, даже восхищения: Оливия умеет заметать следы и морочить голову, и делает это лучше, чем кто-либо, кого он встречал.

— Как так получилось, что мой двоюродный брат лежит в гробу, а его сердце исчезло, вырвано с мясом, и никто этому даже не удивляется? — спрашивает он.

— У меня свои секреты, дорогой, — скалится она, но за ухмылкой мелькает странная тень. Будто сожаление. Будто вина. Будто горе, если бы только Оливия умела горевать, как обычная женщина.

— Ты хоть когда-нибудь любила его на самом деле? — спрашивает он.

— Никогда. — Оливия обнажает острые-острые клыки, такие же, как у него самого.

Хоть он и не знает ее особенно хорошо, но все равно безошибочно может почувствовать под тонкой пленкой яда, которым сочится ее голос, ложь, когда она говорит:

— Такие, как мы, не умеют любить.

 

* * *

Они сидят так долго, очень долго: ей больше не к кому торопиться, а ему еще есть к кому, и он намерен сделать все, чтобы Оливия не дотянулась до Бикон-Хиллз. А для этого нужно играть по тем правилам, по которым желает она (хоть его и воротит от этого, он никогда никому не подчиняется и не поддается).

Как раз перед рассветом она заговаривает о Нормане, будто о живом. Словно уже забыла, как чуть не сожрала его сердце. Питер считает своим долгом напомнить:

— Он мертв, Оливия.

Она, кажется, бледнеет.

Рассвет через некоторое время догорает, а они все так и сидят застывшими соляными столбами. «Эй, жена Лота, наслаждаешься ли ты своим вдовством?» — хочет спросить Питер у нее, но удерживается буквально в последнюю секунду.

* * *

Одна смерть — в конечном счете лишь сущие пустяки по сравнению со всей остальной чертовщиной, что творится здесь и в Бикон-Хиллз: безмозглые подростки, которые вечно все портят, подростки мозговитые, которые — невероятно! — опять-таки все портят. Канимы, кицунэ, уроды со ртами, полными клыков, уроды, у которых рты отсутствуют вовсе. Ведьмы. Дараки. Банши. Варгульфы. Берсерки. Словно чистилище наконец-то переполнилось, и из него начали выползать твари, которые и в страшном сне не приснятся.

И все это — на десятках трупов: обезображенных, оскверненных, принесенных в жертву. Реки крови, горы костей, вываливающиеся внутренности и содранная кожа, на свету выглядящая почти прозрачной.

И все это — везде, где бы они ни появились. Питеру нравится думать об этом, как о фамильной особенности. Таланте. Даре даже, если угодно. Закройте ворота, навесьте на них серебряные замки и никогда, никогда не впускайте кого-то из Годфри или Хейлов в город. А если уж впустили — не жалуйтесь, если они перевернут его вверх дном за считанные дни.

Согласно прогнозам метеорологов ожидаются огненные дожди, звери, блудницы и падающие звезды.

По крайней мере, блудница и зверь здесь уже есть, думает Питер. Сидят перед потухшим камином с красным полусухим. Можно со спокойной душой начинать апокалипсис.


End file.
